¿Sabes? No puedo olvidarlo
by Ariam Sagrav
Summary: Atención! Esta historia está basada en un hecho del 5° libro. Estan prevenidos. Hermione decide que es hora de hablar con el ahijado del que tanto extraña HGSB. Lo único malo de esta historia es el título, así que lean y dejen comentarios plissss!


- Hermione, cariño, por favor no olvides...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo tengo claro. Cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, regar las plantas, cortar el gas y la luz antes de acostarme, desenchufar todo, no abrirle a nadie...

- ¡Pero, Hermione!

- ¡Ah, sí! Y lavarme los dientes a cada instante...

- ¡¡Hermione!!

- ¡Mamá! Tengo 15 años y son sólo 5 días. Por favor vayan en paz. No incendiaré la casa. Lo juro...

- ¡No le hables así a tu ma...!

- ¡¡Por Merlín!! ¡¡Adiós!! – gritó la joven, exasperada, empujando a sus padres hacía el auto

- ¡Llama a Harry, dile que te venga a visitar! ¡No queremos que te quedes sola!

- **¡¡ADIOS!!**

Podía resultar extraño que Hermione Granger, la alumna e hija modelo, tratará así a sus padres, pero desde hacía una hora que se estaban despidiendo y se marchaban a un congreso medico en Manchester... ni que fuera... no sé... Zambia... con todas las recomendaciones en verdad lo parecía. Y Hermione Granger no necesitaba tantos cuidados. Hermione Granger, definitivamente, ya no era una niña. Muchas cosas habían cambiado a su alrededor. Demasiadas perdidas, y justamente con lo que creía y sabía ganado. Si, eso era lo que la había hecho crecer...

Lo había pensado mucho, y ahora que por fin estaba sola sería un excelente momento. Llamaría a Harry, él se sentía igual que ella, a pesar de que él no lo supiera. Él entendería... y a decir verdad, Hermione necesitaba desesperadamente ser oída y comprendida... si no, enloquecería...

- _¿Aló?_

- _Buenas tardes, ¿podría comunicarme con Harry por favor?_

- _Ehhhhhhhhhh_

_(Dame acá Dudley ¿o eres demasiado idiota como para entender que te llamas Dudley y no Harry?)_

- _¿Aló?_

- _¿Harry? Habla Hermione..._

- _¡Hermione! ¡No sabes cuanto los he extrañado! ¡¡Y a ti!!_

- _Yo también lo he extrañado mucho... ¡digo! Los he extrañado y a ti, muchísimo... y bueno, por lo mismo..._

- _¿Sí?_

- _Ven a quedarte a mi casa..._

* * *

Uno, dos, tres, diez... total, no se necesita un _Alohomora_ para abrir el bar de papá si tienes una horquilla a mano. Y Hermione si que tenía cientos de ellas. Otro vaso más no le haría nada mal, la pondría a tono y le daría valentía para hablar con Harry. De todos modos, ya llevaba once... ¿o eran doce? 

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Quién...?... – y no estaba mareada, pero decidió quedarse sentada - ¡¡Harry!!

- Perdona, pero la puerta estaba mal cerrada y la música... – el joven se detuvo, dejo sus cosas junto a la puerta y se sentó junto a la chica - ¿Estas bien?

Ver a Hermione casi en "vías de extinción" asustó Harry, y lo hizo entender que no era sólo por "extinguirse" y hacer el papelón... algo grave le había pasado, además ver como se desmoronaba tan sólo al oír su voz, y se largaba a llorar era otro antecedente importante, **además**, era Hermione Granger, y ella, definitivamente, no hacía esas cosas.

- ¡Tan sólo me dijo: "estas muy bonita, Hermione"! – sollozó ella, aferrándose al joven

- ¿... Ron...? – atinó a responder él, eso sí, con la certeza de que esa no sería la respuesta

- ¡¡No!! – contestó intensificando sus lágrimas - ¡Harry, por Merlín! ¡Lo extraño! ¡Sólo él...!

Harry sólo pudo abrazarla más fuerte

* * *

**__**

- ¡No toquen el timbre!

- Hermione ¿memorizaste?

- Sí...

- Piensa en ello

- _"El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres"_

De pronto, y de la nada, el invisible N° 12 apareció ante sus ojos, haciéndose un lugar entre el 10 y el 11. El señor Weasley tocó la puerta con su varita y se oyeron ruidos de cerraduras al interior. El señor Weasley abrió suavemente la puerta y los hizo pasar ordenadamente: Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, la señora Weasley y por último él.

- Guarden silencio – susurró la señora Weasley – y entren por la puerta que esta al final del vestíbulo ¡En completo silencio!

Hermione asintió algo asustada. El vestíbulo era largo y oscuro, lúgubre. Para ser honesta, estaba aterrada. Ciertamente, no se esperaba eso para sus vacaciones. Ya había llegado. Lentamente, y al borde del colapso, abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que el lugar era una cocina, un poco más habitable que lo que había visto, y se sorprendió más aún, al ver que en medio del lugar había un hombre de espaldas a ella. De pelo largo y negro, pero el tamaño de su espalda era definitivamente masculino. Hermione tuvo la tentación de salir rápidamente, antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta, pero él fue más rápido.

- Hola – la saludó, sonriendo increíblemente

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó ella, suspirando mitad alivio, mitad embobada

- Oye... Estás muy bonita, Hermione

La joven percibió las palabras del hombre como un pistoletazo, y a su corazón como una mariposa asustada en el pecho. Y no habría sido tal el efecto de sus palabras si no se hubiese acompañado de una mirada especial, que dejo a Hermione con el corazón y la mente entonando ritmos diferentes... Sirius la miró como se mira a una mujer...

- ... Gra... gracias – y su voz tembló.

- Es la verdad... – y sus ojos brillaron

Pasaron un par de semanas y Hermione no daba razón de nada, estaba aturdida, distraída. Parecía que su mente estaba llena de snichts que revoloteaban susurrando sólo una cosa: Sirius. Ahora ella vivía conectada con él, todo lo de él le afectaba: su pena, su alegría, su angustia, su rabia...

- ¡¡Basta, Sirius!! – gritó la señora Weasley - ¡¡Sabes bien que Harry esta mejor con sus tíos y **sin** saber nada!! ¡¡Por algo Dumbledore...!!

- ¡¡¡Harry es el mayor implicado!!! ¡¡Él tiene derecho a saber!! ¡¡Él querría saberlo!!

- Dime una cosa Sirius... ¿Quién querría saber?... ¿James o Harry?...

El hombre se estremeció de ira. La chica sintió desazón...

- Por más que Harry se parezca a James, **no es **James... recuérdalo, Sirius

- Y tu tampoco eres su madre, Molly... – escupió él, rezumando amargura, subiendo ruidosamente las escaleras, dejándolos con la amorosa Señora Black, mientras que él se encerraba con Buckbeack

Después de este episodio, Hermione quedo muy angustiada, pues Sirius no volvió a bajar, ni para almorzar. De hecho, no volvió a bajar para nada. Se quedó en el cuarto de su madre todo el día. Sólo salió para irse a su pieza a dormir, y ese fue el único instante en que Hermione pudo verlo. Ella iba saliendo al baño, cuando vio a Sirius entrado a su habitación. Lo vio tan enojado y triste a la vez, que se le rompió el corazón, y mandó a decir con Ginny que no bajaría a cenar, que le dolía la cabeza, y es que ¿cómo ella podía estar ahí, tan campante, si el hombre que le importaba sufría? ¿Por qué ella no podía ir y abrazarlo y estar con él? ¡Si lo anhelaba tanto!

La joven pensó por muchas horas, acostaba en su cama, pero no pudo resistir a su propia vehemencia. Quería verlo. Debía verlo. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo estúpido, y que después no sabría como diablos explicar, pero lo hacía a conciencia... tal vez esto le estaba afectando demasiado... o tal vez se estaba juntando mucho con Harry.

Se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se echó una capa a los hombros, tomó su varita y salió. Ya afuera de su pieza, descubrió que la llevaba en alto, como lista para defenderse

- _¡Qué tonta! Como si efectivamente pudiera aparecerme un enemigo aquí adentro, y ni eso, porque a lo más se me aparecería Kreacher, y lo único que podría hacerle sería enterrarle la varita en el ojo..._ – pensó, sonriendo levemente, nerviosa, mientras caminaba hacía la pieza de Sirius__

Las maderas del pasillo crujían, según Hermione, estruendosamente. Aun así, nadie lo notó, y cuando la chica por fin llegó frente a la puerta de roble de la pieza de Sirius, comenzó a temblar, y pensó seriamente en devolverse

- _¡Por merlín! ¿Qué hago aquí? _– pensó aterrada - _¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? 'Oh hola, Sirius, vengo a conversar contigo... Oh, ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡No me di cuenta!' No... No puedo... Definitivamente no puedo... ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Hermione Granger, por algo fuiste elegida para Griffindor! ¡Entra ahí de una buena vez!_

La chica abrió un poco más tímida de lo que se hubiese concluido por sus pensamientos, y apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación, volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejando todo en la penumbra. Se acercó lentamente, tanteando lo que suponía la cama de Sirius, y es que tan sólo se veía una silueta tendida. Hermione se acerco tan lentamente que creyó que habían pasado horas. De pronto, un murmullo llegó a sus oídos. Ella se paralizó...

- Yo no... Colagusano... traidor... ¡James!... ¡Lily!... ohhhh... Harry...

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Con los ojos humedecidos se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y vio el rostro contrariado del hombre que, ahora lo sentía tan claro, amaba. No sabía si era admiración, o un cariño un poco maternal... o ahora que lo veía así... un niño grande... que le llenaba el cuerpo de mariposas. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, tratando de asimilar este nuevo sentimiento que la golpeaba tan fuerte y tan inesperado. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y vio que el sueño revuelto de Sirius le había dejado el pelo alborotado y en la cara.

- Sirius... – susurró, sonriendo y sollozando a la vez, mientras que estiraba su mano para apartar el pelo de Sirius

Pero algo extraño rompió la magia. Al tocar Hermione el rostro del hombre, este, con su mano derecha, agarró violentamente el brazo derecho de la chica, haciéndola girar y tirándola de espaldas en la cama, y con la mano izquierda, él le quitó la varita. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito de susto...

- ¡Autolumos! – gritó Sirius, y apuntó a la chica en el cuello, mientras que la habitación comenzaba a iluminarse lentamente - ¿¡Quién...!?...

El hombre tenía fuerza. Lo notaba Hermione al sentir su propia varita enterrándose en su cuello, y en la fuerza de la mano de él torciéndole el brazo. La chica apretó los ojos dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran de ellos... como si en verdad supiera porque lloraba...

Sirius, por su parte, se sorprendió al ver a quien tenía en los brazos. Sorpresa agradable, debía reconocerlo. Aunque desde un principio, desde que agarró a Hermione del brazo, notó que no había que temer, era un brazo algo delgado, lo bastante como para no significar ningún problema para él. Pero descubrir que era Hermione quien estaba tendida de espaldas en su cama, con el brazo derecho doblado hacía atrás y con es estomago apresado por su rodilla derecha, era agradable y lindo que fuera ella, la más inesperada.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué susto me has dado! – no era cierto, pero una mentira inocente no hacía daño

- Pe... perdona, no... no era mi intención – contestó ella apenas, sin abrir los ojos

- Esta bien – respondió él más aliviado y ayudándola a sentarse en la cama.

Todo parecía normal, excepto por dos cosas que él notó: Hermione lloraba, o al menos eso hacía hasta hace un momento, pues en su rostro había huellas de lágrimas, y lo otro era que se negaba a abrir los ojos.

- Hermione, ¿por qué lloras? No es porque tenía mi rodilla en tu estomago ¿verdad?

- ¡No! – contestó ella sonriendo un poco

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno... – ella no quería responder, pero si eso lo alejaba del '¿qué haces aquí a las 3 de la madrugada?'... – hay... hay veces en que descubrir ciertas cosas es muy doloroso, aunque sean cosas buenas... en el fondo... pero... da pena... son cosas... imposibles... y saber que están ahí... esas cosas... en ti... y saberlas imposibles...

Sirius entendía. Y en un impulso la atrajo hacía si, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara, pues seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sirius la besó en la mejilla y la obligó a acostarse a su lado, apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho y rodeándole la cintura en un abrazo. Con esto, y contrario a lo que creía, logró que la chica se alterara un poco más.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione! – suplicó él, apesadumbrado - ¿Qué...? ¡Mírame!

- Yo... – la chica estaba tan roja como los cabellos de un Weasley

- Por favor...

No podría resistirse a su voz...

- Tápate... Po... por favor... – pidió ella con la voz en un hilo (Hermione siempre recordaría ese episodio con una sonrisa... según sus cálculos, esa sería la única vez que le pediría que se tapara)

- ¡Oh...! – el hombre se quedó de una pieza ¡Era eso! Estaba desnudo, claro. Solía dormir así, pero había olvidado lo perturbador que podía ser... en realidad se veía bastante bien desnudo... si ella, que linda, aún era muy inocente y no podía apreciarlo, tendría que cubrirse - ¡Accio pantalones!

Sirius dejó la varita en el velador y se puso los pantalones, mientras lo hacía, miraba a Hermione, y sonreía

- ¿Ya? – preguntó ella

- Ya. Perdona ¿sí?

- No te preocupes...

Un sonrojo de parte de ella. Una sonrisa satisfecha de parte de él, satisfecha y enternecida a decir verdad. Y un silencio que llenó la pieza, y aunque no incomodo, pronto fue roto por una exclamación de Hermione

- ¡Oye! ¡Me multarán! ¡Tal vez me expulsen!

- Nah...

- ¡Sí! ¡Por mi varita!

- Sé a lo que te refieres... y **no** te multarán. Yo hice magia, no tu...

- **¡No! **– exclamó ella tapándose la boca - ¡eso es peor! ¡Te descubrirán!

- No te preocupes... Dumbledore previó eso y tiene la casa cubierta

- Ya veo...

Otro silencio... Hermione temblaba, aunque no de frío, la noche era demasiado cálida para eso. Era por que seguía sintiendo esa piedad... no, no era piedad... en realidad era temor... en verdad _quería _a Sirius... y él... él nunca la querría... simplemente por ser muy sabelotodo... muy insufrible... muy amante de las reglas... muy buena chica... muy... muy Hermione... No... ¡No iba a llorar de nuevo!... Ay... ¿A quién quería engañar?

Sirius miraba como Hermione tiritaba sin saber que hacer, porque aparte de tiritar comenzaban a caer lágrimas de los ojos de ella. Él quería abrazarla y confortarla, pero no quería ser malinterpretado... _¿No quería ser malinterpretado?_... ¡Claro que no! Ciertamente no estaba en sus planes seducir a una niña de 15 años... _¿ni siquiera a una tan bonita?_... ¡No! Cielos... tendría que controlar esa cabecita. Aunque no era nada malo pensar que Hermione era bonita ¡si era la verdad! Además, no importaba mucho, como si Hermione se fuera a fijar en él, un prófugo. No, él era un pésimo partido, y Hermione era muy inteligente y nunca, nunca, se fijaría en él.

Sirius suspiró. Hermione también.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Sirius le tendió los brazos y Hermione se acogió a su abrazo con fuerza. Tal vez sería bueno ser malinterpretado... tal vez no era una sabelotodo insufrible... tal vez no era un mal partido... tal vez...

* * *

Hermione despertó con un peso en su estomago y los ojos irritados, probablemente por haber llorado anoche. Odiaba llorar, pero al menos Sirius no le había preguntado por... 

Sirius despertó de pronto. Había algo debajo de su brazo. Algo vivo ¡tal vez Kreacher!... Giró la cabeza a la izquierda y la vio, se encontró con la imagen de Hermione, se veía muy bonita así, con la boca levemente entreabierta, las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre. ¡Oh! Al fin abría los ojos.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó ella, muy alarmada

- ¡Hey! Tranquila, sigo aquí – exclamó él, y agrego algo más bajito, algo más tímido – y no me iré ¿sabes?

Hermione lo miro largamente. Había comprendido y tenía miedo.

- Nunca hubiese querido que te fueras, Sirius...

Era la respuesta más dulce que jamás nunca había esperado oír. Y tranquilizadora además. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza soltar "y no me ir", pero se le había escapado. Aunque tenía que confesar que lo de anoche le había dado esa inesperada valentía, y ahora comprendía que tal vez ni fuera lo más correcto o lo más adecuado, pero ¿Qué más daba? Si en ese momento no había nada de correcto ni adecuado en su vida. Excepto Hermione, claro. Ella era perfecta y adecuada... y hermosa y...

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podrías...? - ¡qué difícil se le hacía decirlo! Quizás si lo miraba él entendería... o quizás estaba confiándose mucho en el intercambio de miradas de ayer... y en la frase que dijo recién... y en la mirada... ¡no podía ser tan confiada! Vamos, que Hermione Granger no podía dejar a su inteligencia subyugada por unas cuantas...

Sirius se vio traspasado por la mirad de la chica. Odiaba ser tan imaginativo, pero esa mirada le decía muchas cosas, y veía en la expresión de Hermione que por su mente pasaban muchas cosas... demasiadas... ¡tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo! _¿De qué si no hay nada?_... bueno... ¡hubiese o no, no dejaría que se perdiera así nada más!...

Y así, medio tapados por la única sabana de la cama de Sirius, se terminaron de convencer, aun sin saber si era correcto o no, que había algo entre los dos, y ese algo fue sellado por el beso lleno de aprensiones que Sirius le dio a Hermione, y con la vehemencia con la que ella se apresuró a hacerse parte de él.

* * *

Harry parpadeó. Hermione pensó que en realidad no era tan terrible, por lo menos se podía reír; Harry tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente caída... bastante gracioso. Algo que le animara el decimoséptimo café hirviendo que se tenía que tomar... 

- ¿Es... estuvieron juntos todo el verano?... – logró balbucear el aún shockeado Harry

- Sí...

- ¿Incluso cuando yo ya había llegado allá?

- Si... oye ¿estas enojado?

- ... No... no sé... es que no puedo creerlo...

- Ya...

El silencio los envolvió. Seguro que Harry quería saber más, pero había algo que por más que le quisiera compartir a su amigo, jamás podría transmitírselo ¿cómo le explicaría la manera con que conversaban con la mirada? O las notas escritas con tinta invisible, idea de ella, con que se mandaban recados, provocando las quejas de la Señora Weasley por dejar la casa llena de papelitos por todas partes. Hermione sonrió al recordar, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aquello no volvería más, Sirius no volvería más... ¿por qué se tenía que enamorar así? ¿Por qué no estaba consciente? ¡Hubiese podido ayudarlo! ¡Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan imbécil! La presumida Hermione Granger, la estúpida sabelotodo ¿¡De qué demonios le servía si no había podido salvar a Sirius!? ¡¡No era más que una inútil!!

- Hermione, no te culpes... – Harry la abrazó, ¿es que había hablado en voz alta? – no te trates así, no es justo contigo ni con Sirius ¿crees que él toleraría ser carga y culpa de alguien?

Harry se sorprendía al oírse hablar así. Nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación así. Consolando una perdida que ni él podía afrontar. Era raro, inconscientemente también buscaba un poco de consuelo para él, y por primera vez era en verdad reconfortante. Cuando estaba solo, con los Dursley, la pena sólo se calmaba cuando daba paso a la ira... unas ganas de... de ver a todos esos hijos de puta... revolcándose en su propia mierda y suplicando... sufriendo... desangrándose bajo su poder... verlos rogar...

- ¿Ha... Harry? – la voz de Hermione se oía asustada. Harry se separó de ella, preocupado por su tono de voz

- ¿Qué?

- Harry, no puedes pensar así, eso no te hará recordarlo bien, como él lo merece...

- ¿De qué hablas? – a pesar de la pregunta, Harry ya intuía la respuesta, y no le gustaba para nada.

- Comenzaste a murmurar, y cada vez más fuerte, a la vez que me abrazabas cada vez más y más apretado, creí que me ahogarías

- Lo siento – se disculpó él, secamente – no lo noté...

- Si sé, pero eso no fue lo peor de todo

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¡Harry! ¿En verdad guardas tanto rencor?

- ¡¡Sí!! – Harry se enojó ¿acaso ella no quería a Sirius? ¿No lo extrañaba? - ¡Hermione, por merlín! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Voldemort me lo quitó todo! ¡A mi papá, a mi mamá, a mi padrino! ¿¡No vez que me ha atado a vivir miserablemente con los Dursley!? ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¿¡Acaso no era Sirius importante para ti!? ¿¡No lo amabas!? ¿¡No lo extrañas!?

Hermione sollozó fuerte. Pero se obligó a recuperarse secándose los ojos con la manga y aspirando fuerte.

- Harry... no sabes... no sabes cuanto... – la voz se le quebró, pero continuo – no sabes cuanto extraño a Sirius, no sabes cuanto lo... me enamoré... ¡¡cuánto lo amo!! ¡¡No sabes cuantas veces traté de ayudarlo en contra de él mismo evitando que lo buscaras!! ¡¡No sabes que por él se me ocurrió el E.D!! ¡¡No sabes que por él...!!... Harry... Sirius no querría que fueras igual que Voldemort...

- ¿Fue Sirius verdad? – interrumpió él – por él comenzaste a llamar a Voldemort por su nombre...

- Si... – Hermione suspiró cansada, y al verla, Harry olvidó su rabia. La chica le inspiraba un fuerte deseo de protegerla ¡se veía tan indefensa! Que irónico, la súper Hermione tan frágil... ¡pero no estaba sola! Él siempre estaría ahí, para ella

- Hermione – susurró Harry, sonando solemne – yo te protegeré siempre, y no dejaré que nunca te pase algo malo...

La chica se sintió profundamente conmovida, y no pudo hacer más que abrazarse fuerte al joven con la certeza de que Sirius quería eso, de que confiaba sólo en Harry para eso...

Igual que ella.

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic de HP, bueno, One shot para ser exactos. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, aunque sea para decirme que por amor a Elvis me amarre una piedra a los pies, me lanze por un puente y no escriba jamás n,n  
  
Atte 

Eärwen!!


End file.
